7 Years
by Balcom Works
Summary: It's a kind of side story thing of Roma. 6 years and some odd months later. It has slash, a smidgeon of crack, and homonculus Hughes. As well as mentions of mpreg. Hughes/Roy


So... It's kinda a side story thing of Roma that was inspired by Tamix14's story of similar begining proportions. So enjoy.

Warning: Mentions of mpreg, Hughes being brought back to life, and slash. Ya.

~~~

"Colonel?" Riza asked tentatively as she peered into Roy's darkened office. She became worried when she got no answer.

"Colonel?" She stepped into the room and walked over to his desk to find him staring up at the ceiling with a haunted look on his face. He didn't look like he'd gotten any sleep in a while; there were dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale. Much paler than it usually was.  
"Col-"  
"Yes, Hawkeye?" His voice was dull, and lacked even his usual bored tone.  
"Uh-Fullmetal is here." She muttered. Roy seemed to perk up, just barely.  
"Send him in." Riza nodded and left to go tell Ed. Roy returned his gaze to the ceiling and sighed.  
"Mustang." Roy straightened up and faced the reluctant looking Ed.  
"I have what you wanted, but ...... I don't know if I should give it to you."

"Please." Roy didn't care if he begged anymore.  
"I-" Ed gave him a shocked look, and then sighed.  
"Alright but I'm not giving you any more philosophers stones."  
"That's okay; I salvaged some from the Gluttony incident." Ed nodded, winced, and handed Roy his notes on human transmutation.  
"Thank you." Roy said, heartfelt. Ed nodded again as he left his office.

~ ~ ~

Roy wasn't even having second thought when he drew the transmutation circle and placed the ingredients in the center along with 2 philosopher stones, just to be safe.  
"Is that it?" He asked himself, flipping through Ed's notes. "Alright."

Roy took a deep breath, and placed his hands on the circles.  
Suddenly, he was staring up at a huge gate. Slowly, it opened and hundreds of eyes stared out at him.  
"Ah!!!!" Roy screamed, clutching at his eye-patched eye as blood seeped out of it. It was gone, he could feel the emptiness.

"Dammit!" He'd put two philosophers stones in! Two! And something had STILL been taken!  
He opened his only working eye and stared at a disturbing mass of something that could barely even be called a corpse. And the stench, the stench was horrible.  
He stumbled over to it, found where its mouth probably was, and shoved a handful of philosopher's stones in its mouth, watching as it ravenously scarfed them down. Roy held his breath as nothing happened at first, until a slow transformation happened that was almost too painful and nauseating to watch, until a panting Hughes lay there. His eyes flooded with tears and he reached out to lay a hand on his cheek.  
Purple eyes snapped to stare at him and Roy laughed tearfully.  
"Who are you?" Roy's smile froze, but he didn't let it deter him.  
"I brought you back." Roy said. "Come on, you need clothes." Hughes furrowed his brows but nodded, and let Roy take him by the hand and lead him to his bedroom where he pulled out clothes Hughes had left there a long time ago and handed them to the resurrected Hughes to put on. Roy's heart twinged when he saw Hughes in his clothes and a few tears leaked from his eyes.  
"There's blood on your face."  
"I know." Roy muttered, thumping his head to Hughes's chest. Hughes awkwardly patted Roy on the back.  
"'M so tired." Roy whispered, and the last thing he remembered was Hughes telling him to sleep.

Roy woke up late into the next day. He laid there for a while and stared up at the ceiling, before he darted up. He jumped out of his bed and quickly got dressed and raced into the living room. He sighed in relief when he found the Homunculus Hughes surrounded by his 6-year-old triplets. Hughes looked up when he entered, awe in his face.  
"R-Roy?"  
"You remember?"  
"Some, who-who are they?" Roy didn't even have a chance to say anything.  
"I'm Axle, the oldest!"  
"I'm Ike!"  
"Maes, I was born last!!!" They each had very different personalities. Axle was confident and took it upon himself to watch out for his brothers, even though he could be quite mischievous. Ike was quiet, but don't let his sweet exterior fool you, he was a VERY mischievous boy who used his innocent face to his advantage. Maes was hyper, seemed to have endless amounts of energy, and when all three put their minds to it, they could be horrible. They all had black hair and black eyes, but you could definitely see Hughes in them.  
"Are they-"  
"Yours, yes." Roy nodded.  
"This is-Papa?" Maes asked innocently, peering up at Hughes with his big, wide eyes.  
"Yes." Hughes seemed to be at a loss for words as 3 excitable little boys chattered his ears off. Hughes was quickly drawn into a game by his children. He seemed to enjoy himself, playing with the boys. He'd always loved children.  
"Alright you three." Roy finally decided to give Hughes a break. "Go play outside." They all pouted, but obeyed and Roy smiled softly at his children as Ike tagged Axle, loudly proclaiming 'You're it!' before he and Maes ran outside.  
"H-how long has it been?"  
"7 years."  
"That long?" Hughes gasped.  
"Ya I-" Roy clicked his mouth shut. "Do you hate me for bringing you back?"  
"No, I would've done the same, except I don't think I could've waited so long."  
"I had the triplets, I wasn't going to do it, I was going to leave you in peace in death, but they started asking about you and-" Roy clenched his eyes shut. "It was hard." He drew in a shuddering breath.  
"I don't blame you." Hughes whispered walking up to Roy and wrapping his arms around him. "Am I the only homunculus?"  
"So far as I know." Roy whispered.  
"What's going to happen when the others find out about it?"  
"Some people already know, but we'll deal with it when it comes." Roy took a deep breath.  
"I've missed you." Roy almost whimpered.  
"I'm not going anywhere."

~ ~ ~

END

And there you go, hope you enjoyed, Beta'd by Tamix14 


End file.
